Morning Paper
by BloodxFirexWater
Summary: Edge wakes up to a suprise. He's dead. Edge/Kelly Kelly One-shot.


**A/N: Just a little Edge and Kelly Kelly one-shot. It's weird, I know. But I'm weird and therefore right weird things. Don't like it, don't look at it. Edge (c) Adam Copeland. Kelly Kelly (c) Barbara Blank/WWE.**

**Quote: I wake up every morning at nine and grab for the morning paper. Then I look at the obituary page. If my name is not on it, I get up. - Benjamin Franklin**

* * *

><p>Adam woke up, feeling groggy from the lack of sleep. He looked at the clock that read "9:00 A.M.". He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his aching temples. He had a pounding headache, and it felt like he had been hit by a bus.<p>

He smiled when he heard a familiar "meow" sound. He laid back down and ran his fingers threw his girlfriend's honey-blonde hair. He moved a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Doing his best not to wake her, he got up out of bed and yawned.

Walking towards their hotel room's door clad in nothing but his boxers, he opened it slightly and bent down to pick up the morning paper. Stretching his sore muscles, he closed the wooden door, he walked over to one of the breakfast bar chairs and sat down.

He flipped through the pages, going to the page he always checked first. The obituary page was the one thing that could either make living through the day possible or downright impossible to even think about.

First he looked through to see if he knew anyone, which he prayed he wouldn't. He stopped when he saw the one name that almost knocked the wind right out of him.

His name.

His eyes widened as he read his own obituary. This couldn't be possible, it was crazy to even consider. He had felt fine when he went to bed…at least that's what he believed to be true now. Thinking back on it, he couldn't remember falling asleep.

The Rated-R Superstar looked over to his sleeping girlfriend. If he really was dead, she was the person who would me most effected. With tear-glazed eyes, he slowly crawled into bed next to her. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he rested his head on her side.

"Kelly?" he whispered in a panic-coated voice. She didn't stir, and it scared him. He tried to shake her body, but found that his body was no longer able to touch hers. He gasped, terrified now.

"Kelly! Kelly can you hear me!" he screamed. He sighed in relief when her baby blue eyes fluttered open. She squinted her eyes, and sat up. He sat up with her, waiting for her to say something about his presence.

"Mhhmm…Adam…?" she asked in a confused tone. She shook her head, surprised now.

"Adam…what are you doing here? I told you not to come back." The words squeezed at his heart. "What are you…talking about Kells?" He asked. She was facing him now, her legs up to her chest.

Tears were glistening in her eyes. He wanted to wipe them away, but knew he could no longer touch her. He was surprised that his voice was able to reach her at all.

"Adam…you died in that car crash. Remember? I told you not to come back because if you did you'd be in pain again." She said as tears gushed from her eyes. He felt his own fall, trying to process the new information.

"So…I really am dead? This isn't a joke…?" she noticed the way his voice cracked, and used her thumb to wipe away his tears, her hand turning see-through, because that's what he was to her.

"Yeah…but it's okay. Your not in pain anymore." He hung his head, letting his shaggy blonde hair cover his eyes. "You don't even miss me…" he whispered. Kelly shook her head, and wrapped her arms around his body, the upper part becoming see-through as well.

"Of course I miss you. I love you." She caressed his cheek, smiling as her tears quickly dried.

"Adam, I have special gifts. I can see ghosts, but only those who have returned to see a loved-one. I can interact with them. Somehow, you understood that you needed to see me." Adam shuttered, surprised and somewhat scared. He gulped.

"And for my other gift, I have control over my physical emotions. I really do miss you and I wish I could show you just how much your death really hurts me, but I can't. I can't because then you'd never leave. And you have to leave in order to pass over completely."

She threw her arms around him, and this time he was able to return the embrace. He kissed her cheek, and rubbed her back. He wasn't afraid of her gifts. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to wait for her. She laced her fingers through his hair, stroking his head.

"It'll all work out in the end. I promise you this, Adam." She said as she pulled away, he looked at her with puffy eyes, and she smiled sadly. Using her thumb, she brushed away the remaining tears on his face. She cupped his face with her hand, and placed the other over his heart. He laced his fingers with the ones on his face, and rested the other on top of the one on his chest.

"I'll wait for you Kelly." He kissed her forehead. "Please, don't be afraid to fall in love again, because it's a natural thing. You can't live the rest of your life alone because of me." She sighed happily, kissing his lips.

"Trust me, I think I can wait if it means being with you again." He smiled and whispered, "I love you Kelly," before kissing her one last time. When they broke apart, he had already faded away.

Now alone in her hotel room, Kelly finally allowed a sob to rack through her body.


End file.
